


The Hollywood Party

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen attend a Hollywood party, but have more fun outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollywood Party

**Author's Note:**

> much love to Steph for the beta work and her ability to rip something apart and still love it. I hope you all enjoy it, seeing as these two boys have taken over my brain!

Jensen was aware that Hollywood parties were all about being seen, and hopefully _seen_ with someone worthwhile. For example, Jensen noticed Jared having a conversation with Elijah Wood out of the corner of his eye. The fucking guy was a hobbit in that huge movie – Jared’s night was officially a success.  
  
Jensen, on the other hand, had spent a large portion of the evening talking to people that he already knew and felt comfortable around – Rosenbaum was somewhere in the crowd and Jessica Alba had kissed him on the cheek before heading off onto the dance floor. He could hear his agent’s voice in his head – make nice, Jensen, and it will equal gold – but he couldn’t stand these parties. He wondered if anyone could actually stand them, or if this was a room full of actors doing what they did best…acting the part.  
  
He made his way over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, not bothering to order another drink. He had been nursing the same beer all evening – better to stay in control at these things than to get all fucked up and do something interesting.  
  
“You look like your dog just died,” a voice said from behind him.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and asked, “Do those lines work with the ladies? Or is that why you’ve come over here to check on me?”  
  
“I’m not checking on you,” Jared stated. He took a seat next to Jensen and said, “This is the first chance I’ve had to talk to you. Wanted to see how you’re doing.”  
  
“Checking on me.”  
  
Jared shrugged. He motioned for the bartender and ordered a beer. He leaned back on his stool and glanced around the room with wild eyes. “This is some crazy shit.”  
  
“You act like this is your first Hollywood party. You’re not a newbie, no matter how much you like to play the _aww shucks_ routine.”  
  
“I don’t play—“  
  
“Working on a hit show with Jensen is a surreal experience,” Jensen quoted from memory. He glanced at Jared and said, “You actually used the word _surreal_. Next thing you know you’ll be talking about the importance of practicing your craft.”  
  
Jared shrugged again and Jensen was almost jealous. To be so unaware of everything going on around him – Jensen lost that ability some time between _Days of Our Lives_ and _Dawson’s Creek_. Jensen attempted to wave Jared off and said, “Go forth and bug others. I see you every day.”  
  
“I was thinking of leaving,” Jared said. He stared at Jensen until Jensen couldn’t do anything but meet his gaze. He smiled, weakly, uncertainly, and said, “How about you?”  
  
Jensen smiled. Sometimes even he was moved by Jared’s damn aww shucks attitude, it seemed. He motioned back to where he had last seen Jared prior to the bar and said, “Won’t the little hobbit get upset?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Funny.”  
  
“There’s something else I’d rather be doing than pretending to like all these people that I don’t know.”  
  
“You didn’t look like you were pretending,” Jensen replied. He cursed himself because it almost sounded like he was jealous, and he was certainly not jealous. They were nowhere near the point where jealousy would be deemed acceptable – not that anything he had partaken in with Jared was considered suitable by most people.  
  
Jared laughed and took a sip of his beer. He stood up, dropped some cash on the bar, and said, “Well, I’m leaving.”  
  
“Subtle.”  
  
“Whether or not you come is up to you.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t help but notice the double entendre of his words and grinned into his own beer. What the hell else was he going to do but follow the jackass out of the party? It wasn’t like he was having the best time, anyway. He had only agreed to come to the damn thing because Jared had spent all day driving him crazy until he caved. It wouldn’t make sense to stay without him there.  
  
When Jensen exited, a few cameras flashed photos, but it stopped quickly when they realized he was alone and no one really important in the scheme of things (at least not at a party with Lindsey Lohan and hobbits cavorting around, anyway). He made his way to his car, and couldn’t help but grin when he saw Jared leaned up against the hood. It was like something out of a movie, except usually it was a girl and a guy, and they weren’t co-workers because that’s a messy business, and it was definitely not often that the guy (in this case Jared) grabbed onto the other’s shirt and pressed him between his own body and the hood of the car.  
  
Jensen tried to catch his breath, to make his brain work, but Jared’s tongue was moving along his neck and collarbone and the _ohyeahrightthere_ spot that made Jensen’s legs nearly go out. He pushed against the front bumper with his knees, holding on for dear life and thanking God for the hood. Jared used Jensen’s movements to get even closer, biting down on his ear and whispering, “I’ve wanted to do this all night.”  
  
Jensen’s hands moved up Jared’s back, wanting to dig in and pull him completely on top of him. He settled for his hair, grabbing onto Jared’s locks and bringing his mouth against his own. It didn’t last long – Jared had other ideas, allowing his mouth to wander. He stated, “If you hadn’t come out here when you did, I was going back in for you.”  
  
“Right. Attack me in a club full of celebrities. That’s almost as absurd as going at it in the parking lot where anyone could see,” Jensen replied. He was surprised he managed words at all, considering the way his heart was rapidly firing in his chest.  
  
Jared pulled back, stopping what he was doing for a brief second to catch his breath, and mumbled into Jensen’s neck, “I can’t help myself. It should be against the law for you to wear those jeans.”  
  
Jensen glanced down at his outfit, nothing spectacular, just jeans and a plain shirt. He shook his head and said, “You’re biased.”  
  
“Nope, everyone was staring at your ass,” Jared replied. He kissed Jensen, biting down on his bottom lip and gaining his tongue access to Jensen’s mouth. He stopped the kiss – to make Jensen scream or squirm, or maybe both—and said, “Maybe you’d prefer one of them?”  
  
Jensen couldn’t think straight. The obvious answer was no, that Jensen wasn't interested in the prospect of anyone else at the moment, but Jensen had a feeling Jared knew that. No, what Jensen was more concerned with was their current location and looking like another fucked up young star who lived to shock people. And that wasn’t what this was about. This was about him and Jared and the way they could laugh at nothing and turn a long grueling day into something worthwhile. It didn’t hurt that Jared was hot and completely unaware of the effect he had on people, the effect Jared had on him...God, was it possible to die from wanting someone?  
  
Jensen’s hands went around Jared’s waist, pulling him closer, not able to get close enough, and brought his lips against Jared’s. He tried to remind himself that they were in public, that at any second they could be found out, but it was a bit hard to concentrate on that fact when hands roamed down his stomach and unzipped his pants.  
  
Finally, he grabbed onto Jared’s hands and stopped him. He was the older of the two, he was the one who was supposed to know better, and even if it killed him, he wouldn’t fuck things up. He wouldn’t let them do something on the hood of Mustang that could become a huge public spectacle, when all he really wanted to do was protect Jared from all the crap. Even in his current horny state, that much was clear.  
  
“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private,” Jensen replied. He didn’t give Jared a chance to respond or to touch him again. He walked right over to the driver’s door and slid into the seat, revving the engine.  
  
Jared hopped into the passenger’s seat and glanced at him. Jensen tried not to smile at his unkempt look – Jared’s hair was a mess from where Jensen’s fingers had dug in, and his lips were puffy and swollen. Jensen smiled…all in a good night.  
  
_{Fin}_  



End file.
